


My Boy

by CloudsArcade



Category: Mr. Robot - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute, Elliot Alderson - Freeform, Fluff, Gay, Lust, M/M, Mr. Robot - Freeform, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudsArcade/pseuds/CloudsArcade
Summary: Elliot and Tyrell are passionate lovers. However, Mr. Robot is jealous.





	My Boy

I sneer as he kisses and pulls him close.

Their tongues colliding with one another, passion filling Elliot's chest.

I can feel it too, even though I'm not in his shoes.

Back pressed against the wall, eyes blurry. 

Tyrell presses closer, fingers intertwining.

That starstruck look glowing on Elliot's face, could snap my heart in two. 

Thoughts buzz like a storm in my mind, why couldn't that gaze be made for me?

It just wasn't, he never needed me. 

He always tries to get rid of me with each passing day.

A low moan bubbles in Tyrell's throat, the sound of an unbuckling belt makes my blood run cold.

My hand sweeps over my month, looking away, hiding my gasps. 

Sadness turns to anger, more feelings I have to swallow and stomach. 

Feet click, shuffling towards the bed. 

I shouldn't be here, I should just leave. 

However, something restrains me, pulling my head, forcing me to stare at the two lovers, wrapped tightly around one another. 

I jokingly commented about Elliot being with Tyrell just to piss him off, but my plan had backfired on me.

Anyone could see clear as day Tyrell was in love with him, it really was all up to Elliot.

I scoffed, grinning.

Now I wish I would've wiped that smirk off of my face, cause I'm not smiling now.

Each piece of clothing is soon discarded, the bed gently creaking. 

The way Tyrell touches Elliot is out of pure lust and love, I bit my lip, body quivering. 

Tingles run up my spine, as a sharp tip of a knife pushes against my heart. 

He looks so weak in his strong arms, digging his digits into his pale sweaty skin. 

Elliot acts like I'm not even here, like I don't even exist. 

I fight against unshed tears, shit I'm a mess.

I need a cig or bottle, anything to calm down my sparked anxiety. 

Grunts swirl in the room, as I catch another glimpse of that sickening "in love" expression.

Why don't you look at me that way? The same way I look at you..

I'm much of a part of Elliot as Elliot is Elliot. So, why doesn't he feel the same? 

All I can think about when I'm around him is how much I want to protect and hold him.

How, I only want him to myself. But that's laughable now. 

"Fuck baby." Tyrell slurs, slipping in and out of the pleading boy.

My boy. 

Elliot swears, teeth hissing and gritting. 

All me and him ever did was constantly bicker and fight. I wish half the times I would've just kissed him then to shut him up but, he'd probably wouldn't have ever forgiven me. 

"Plea-Please." He whines, my heart tightens.

The sound of Elliot's gasping and begging voice is too much for my ears to hear. 

Those whimpering hums that escape his mouth makes me angrier. 

I know Tyrell, that cocky bastard, is eating every drop of Elliot's vulnerability. 

He trusts deeper into Elliot, I can almost feel him reaching his climax. 

My hand lingers towards my belt but I quickly retract my hand. No. 

I can't take my eyes off their swift and sensual movements. 

My cheeks are a bright red, I sense them radiating. 

"So-close." Elliot exhales out, arms locked around Tyrell's firm neck. 

That Swedish fuck fastens his pace, the trembling boy beneath him crying and screaming.

I swear the neighbors could hear them, but I couldn't move an inch.

I was terrified by how much Elliot's shrieks were effecting me. 

How much, I wanted to be in Tyrell's place. 

I desperately wanted to toss him aside and replace his cock in Elliot with mine.

I groan, realizing my pants were tightened.

That's when Elliot's eyes connected with mine, pupils widening. 

"Oh fuck... daddy~" He cried out as he came, legs thrusting upwards.

Jaw hanging lose, my breathing stopped. 

What did...Elliot just say?

Tyrell was having the same reaction as I was, expression in complete utter shock. 

Elliot spilled onto his and Tyrell's bare stomach, as Tyrell had emptied into Elliot. 

"Elliot.." Tyrell could barely get any air into is lungs, just like me. 

He rubbed his thumb against his cheek, caressing his face and his beautiful curves. 

While I remain speechless, a small grin perking my lips. 

"You're full of wonderful surprises." Tyrell whispered into his ear, as Elliot kept gazing at me. 

Embarrassed, I realized my pants were painfully straining my hard cock. Blush clouding my body, I slip my way into the bathroom. 

I gasped and huffed, gathering all the air I could. Breathless, I ran my fingers through matted hair. 

I felt a light push from the door which was against my back, I walked forward and turned, seeing a face I wasn't quite ready to see. 

Elliot's jaw was lose, little tears prickling his baggy eyes. Sweat glistened on his forehead, as my expression was dumbfounded. 

Before I could speak, Elliot leaped into my chest, arms holding me tight.

Damn this kid, Tyrell was right.

I hushed stroked his hair as, a choked sob muttered came from his shaken voice.

"Hush my boy." I coed, feeling his warmth surrounding me. 

"I'm-sorry, I-I didn't know you were there." 

Confusion raced through my mind, but a part of me couldn't hide this one. 

"Why are you sorry? You love him, don't you? What's wrong with that?"

I knew I was lying to myself but, I held those emotions back. 

"I know but, what about you? While me and Tyrell were kissing, I felt a sudden sadness in my chest, a feeling like I was missing something."

Palms fisted and eye brows knitted he sighed, "It's alright kiddo-" before I could finish my sentence, a pair of lips connected with mine.

A muffled groan echoed in my throat, as I laid my hands in Elliot's hips as I deepened our kiss.

We pulled away out of breath as I stared into his soulful eyes. 

"I love you." Was all Elliot said, before tears were streaming down his soft face. 

And that was all he needed to say to make my heart swoon, my shoulders relaxing.

I gently pulled him closer and pressed kisses across his neck and jaw. 

"I love you too my beautiful boy, always will." 

He shivered in my touch as Tyrell started calling for his name.

He gave me an uncertain wide eyed look but, I kissed him swiftly and let him know it was alright. 

He squeezed my palm before letting go and slipping out the door. Leaving my heart and my head spinning. My lips tingled with Elliot's taste, envisioning our kiss in my mind, repeating like a record player.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rushed late night fanfic but, I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
